TGOADS go to Hogwarts
by TheGirlsOfAngelsDarkSide
Summary: We all go to Hogwarts and we reek havoc (the good kind and only to mean people CoughDraco, Snape,VoldmortCough) r/r
1. Road er........traintrip!

SUS: *running into the room where JS, CA, LF, and AI are sitting on the floor eating dry Frosted flakes* You'll never guess what I got! A letter.  
  
JS: *rolls her eyes* Wow, I've never gotten on of THOSE before. Retart.  
  
SUS: shut up Jade. No it's a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Everyone (except SUS who has the letter and CA who is sorting her cosmetics): really!  
  
AI: hey I got one too *picks up a letter that had somehow gotten next to her*  
  
JS: me too  
  
LF: Me too!  
  
Silence………….  
  
Everyone: *looks at CA*  
  
CA: huh? Oh yeah, ah me too.  
  
AI: you know what this means?  
  
CA: *getting interested* Roadtrip!?  
  
AI: NO! Girls…..We're takin over Hogwarts!!  
  
LF: Plus…….we're starting in the 5th year.  
  
All: yes!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AI, JS, LF, SUS, and CA are stand in a line in the great hall waiting to be sorted giggling at girls with strange name (ecspecially the ones who had been prissy on the train). Finally they heard McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall: Ms. Cupid's Angel  
  
*CA walks up to the stool where the sorting hat is obviously discusted by the ragged thing*  
  
SortingHat: Gryffindor!  
  
*The Gryffindors cheered and CA walked to the table and squeezed in between Ron and Harry and batted her eyes flirtatiously at Ron and starting chatting him up*  
  
JL: wow, she actually had a mind for the hat to look into  
  
McGonagall: Ms. Lil Fluer  
  
*LF got up and sat on the stool and put on the hat*  
  
SortingHat: Gryffindor!  
  
*Again there was cheers and LF got down looked around and sat down by Hermione. They could hear the two conversating about spells and some shuddered*  
  
McGonagall: Ms. Jade Star  
  
*JS got up sat down and put on the hat*  
  
SortingHat: Gryffindor  
  
*More cheers and JS got up and sat by Ginny who was sitting by Hermione*  
  
AI: uh-oh Jade is gonna corrupt her. This is gonna be fun  
  
McGonagall: Ms. Amber Ice  
  
*AI walked up to the stool and before the hat touched her head it shouted*  
  
SortingHat: Gryffindor  
  
*AI got down and sat by Harry and started talking to him about….what else? Quidditch*  
  
McGonagall: And finally: Ms. Spiced Up Sugar  
  
*SUS went up and the put the hat on her head*  
  
SortingHat: Gryffindor  
  
*SUS got down and sat by the twins and they started arguing about who's caused more trouble*  
  
*Dumbledor stook up looked around then spoke*  
  
Dumbledor: let the feast begin *Food appeared*  
  
SUS: it is sooooo cool here  
  
Harry: Where did you guys say you were from again  
  
LF: America  
  
Hermione: Oh, I've been there *She looked at Ron* It's in North America  
  
Ron: I know where it is!  
  
CA: *pouting her lips* Stop that Ronny be nice  
  
Ron *melted*  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
1 *Draco Malfoy and his 2 goon saunter up*  
  
Draco: Hey Potty, more additions to the weird group. I though you had enough with a buck toothed mudblood and a poor house elf wanna be  
  
Harry *turning purple with anger*  
  
JS: aw hell no *starting to take of her earings to fight*  
  
AI: Idea. CA lets use yours  
  
SUS: oh yay!  
  
Everyone except the girl of Angel's dark side: look at them strangly.  
  
CA: *Stands up facing Draco* you think your bad  
  
JS: *standing up too* you think your tough  
  
AI *standing up* You're a slytherin boy you wanna play rough  
  
LF: *standing up* but I think you need to check your pace  
  
SUS: *standing up* before we have to break your face  
  
Draco: *staring at the girls then sneers and walks away his goons behind him*  
  
Ron: whoa  
  
Harry: could you do that again  
  
Fred & George: we're in love  
  
TGOADS: *laugh*  
  
Hermione: uh-oh time fore our first class  
  
LF: what do we have?  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione(sounding depressed): potiens  
  
JS: oh good I can't wait  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione: *give her a "huh" face*  
  
AI: you'll see  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, & TGOADS: *start of towards potiens* 


	2. Draco's song, The amazing flying Snape, ...

AI: first could any of you who read this please review even if you don't say anything. We got a bet runnin on how many people will read this. Ba asured it wasn't MY idea. *Glares at SUS*  
  
JS: and also just incase your wonder we all do play those instruments but on only AI, LF, and SUS actually have their OWN instruments. And I must ad that Avril is THE BEST-  
  
AI: *clears her throat*  
  
JS: yeah, well on with the story  
  
  
  
*The Girls, Hermione, Harry, and Ron enter Snape's class and The Girls take seats at the very front*  
  
Snape: I surprised to see you're all on time *Glares particularly at (as SUS like to call them) The super 3* We'll begin *looking at a slip of paper* I see we have new students *He sneered then looked at LF about to ask her a question probally not relizing she's a super brain* Lil Fluer, what are the ingrdiants in a rembrence potien.  
  
LF: *tells him plus spells that would counter act the potien, just to get the point across that she IS a super brain*  
  
Snape: *looking irritated* correct. Now-  
  
CA: *hand shoots up interupting Snape*  
  
Snape: what miss Cupid's Angel  
  
CA: I was wondering. What kind of shampoo do you use?  
  
Snape: w-what??  
  
SUS: yeah cuz it looks really oily, you should try pantein pro-v. it works great  
  
AI: as a matter of fact your face looks kinda oily too. Try a deep cleansing mosturiser.  
  
JS: *during all that had slipped behind snape*  
  
Snape: see here! You have no business-  
  
JS: *stands behinds Snape mimiking him stupidly while the class (not including Slytherins) laugh helplessly*  
  
Snape: *spins around*  
  
JS: *sticks out her foot so Snape trips and falls*  
  
Snape: * hits the ground hard stunned for a moment then starts to pull out his wand looking highly irritated*  
  
Hermione: *class is over*  
  
TGOADS: *are the first ones out the door*  
  
  
  
*Everyone is sitting in the Gryffindor common room renacting Snape's embarassment and laughing heartily*  
  
Harry: Did you hear. There's a dance tonight  
  
CA: a dance! Like a real real dance?  
  
Harry: uh-hu  
  
AI: girls! Room now!  
  
TGOADS: race upstairs to get dressed  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Girls and everyone else in Hogwarts are in the Great Hall listening to slow music. Some people are dancing. The Girls, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting*  
  
SUS: I can't take it anymore!!  
  
Harry: take what  
  
SUS: this boring music  
  
LF: I have to admit it IS dull  
  
AI: is it always like this?  
  
Ron: not sure, we only had one dance but yea, that one was kinda like this  
  
AI: you girls thinking what I'm thinkin  
  
JS: yep, but we are doing on by AVRIL LAVIGNE or I'm not doin it  
  
AI: deal  
  
*The girls race of leaving the Super 3 looking confused. After about 20 minutes later McGonagall appears at the front of the room on a stage*  
  
McGonagall: *Clears her throat disapprovingly* It seems we have some entertainment this dance. I'd like to introduce Lil Fluer, Spiced Up Sugar, Cupid's Angel, Jade Star, and Amber Ice singing a song by a muggle woman-  
  
JS: *sticks her head out from behind the curtain* Avril is NOT just a muggle woman she is THE GREATEST SINGER OF ALL TIME SO GET IT RIGHT!!  
  
McGonagall: yes well with that said here are the girls singing My World  
  
*The curtain opens showing AI and JS are standing in the front of the stage both with Electric guitars AI's red and JS's blue and They both have microphones infront of them. JS is wearing big kinda baggy flare jeans with combat boots and a blue t-shirt with frilly bell sleeves.*  
  
*AI is in flare pants with a black belly-shirt and normal black boots. Behind JS and AI, CA and LF are on key boards and SUS is on the drums. CA is wearing a mini skirt and a SMALL belly-shirt, LF is in shorts and a tank top and SUS is in a skirt and a tank top.*  
  
AI: ready  
  
Everyone: yeah *Starts playing*  
  
JS: Please tell me what is takin' place,  
  
Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,  
  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
  
Prabablly cuz I always forget,  
  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
  
It's always gotta be the same.  
  
AI: hello world  
  
JS: Never wore cover-up,  
  
Always beat the boys up,  
  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
  
All in a small town, Napanee.  
  
All of the Girls: You know I always stay  
  
up without sleepin',  
  
And think to myself,  
  
Where do I belong forever,  
  
In whose arms, the time and place?  
  
  
  
All the Girls: Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend?  
  
I'm off again in my World  
  
AI: I never spend less than an hour,  
  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
  
Though it may take a friggin' day,  
  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.  
  
When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
  
Lay under the milky way,  
  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
  
I'm not in love this time this night.  
  
  
  
All the Girls: Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
  
  
  
JS: Take some time,  
  
Mellow out,  
  
Party up,  
  
I don't fall down,  
  
Don't get caught,  
  
Sneak out of the house.  
  
  
  
All Of the Girls: Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend?  
  
I'm off again in my World  
  
  
  
*The hall erupted into cheers as the instruments disapeared and the dance got a tinge better from that point* 


End file.
